Yummy Bear Nado
General information= Yummy Bear Nado is episode 6b of Season 1 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary Love attempts to make her pet "Yummy Bear" more intelligent, but things don't quite work out as planned. Characters Main *G *Angel *Baby *Love *Music Major *Mauve Madison *Colonel Spyke *Yummy Bear (debut) Minor *Loud Guy (debut) Plot The Jellybean Festival has come to Harajuku! Citizens from all over have come to enjoy the deliciousness of jellybeans. Mauve Madison is providing live coverage of the event. One crazy man rips off his shirt, revealing a jellybean painted on his chest and screams jellybeans while hopping around. Another lady gives an in-depth and somewhat boring history of jellybeans' design and gives a shout out to HJ5 for making the event possible this year. Love reprogrammed the Harajuku fans to make it less sticky. Yummy Bear, a pet designed to be extremely intelligent, throws a temper tantrum while playing chess with Love. To calm him down she gives him jellybeans. She gives him a hug and says it's nice having a pet as smart as him, causing Chewie to growl and walk away. Rudie interrupts the moment by mentioning he got the girls' booked on the grand float "The Jellybean of Honor". Yummy Bear notices the jellybeans on his outfit and hugs and chews on them. Love puts Yummy Bear inside a containment chamber as the girls head out for a sound check. He starts throwing and a fit and G asks if he's going to throw another tantrum but Love says he should be fine inside that cage. Yummy's superior intelligence kicks in as he's able to use a spring to open the latch to the cage. The girls are at the festival rehearsing their routine on the float when Colonel Spyke approaches then. She compliments them on a job well done for fixing the fans for the festival. Back at the lounge, Yummy heads towards a window and notices all the people having fun with jellybeans including making jelly-bean angels, dressing up as jellybeans, and dumping them on each other. He notices the open computer with the fan controls easily accessible and begins configuring the fans to create a vortex which he controls through a joystick. Before HJ5 can begin their next rehearsal, a violent gust of wind blows through and a tornado spawns from a nearby cloud, which begins sucking up jellybeans from the festival. The other girls think it's somehow connected to Yummy Bear, but the Love doesn't believe them. Rudie offers to go back and check on him, just in case. Yummy spawns another tornado, this time aiming right for the girl's tower where it busts open a window and sucks up all the jellybeans as an excited Yummy Bear laughs in the background. Rudie struggles to get inside thanks to the security panel she installed but once he does he is immediately sucked up by the tornado. He gets tossed back into the festival area where he mentions Yummy Bear is out of control. Love checks the containment fans, and noticed Yummy Bear re-calibrated them and suggests it could get much worse. The tornado is heading towards the festival again. Music grabs a rope and molds it into a lasso, she grabs on to yummy but the wind makes her lose her grip and gets thrown across the city. Love suggests bringing the tornado out to sea in order to dissipate the storm. Rudie volunteers to lead him, but he comes flying down the street in reverse and crashes into a taco truck. The tacos pour down into a nearby sewage grate, exciting some kawaii monsters who unearth via a manhole cover in order to look for more. Rudie announces to the citizens that he just made the situation worse. Mauve Madison reports from a helicopter flying above the city as Love runs back to the lounge. The other girls follow in pursuit and find her upset because she caused all this and fears Yummy Bear is smarter than she is. After a quick pep talk from the girls they are ready to stop the tornado. At the festival Love mentions if the girls sing in harmony at a certain note while playing the electric guitar on another, they could stop the tornado in it's tracks. Rudie announces free tacos and jellybeans. A small boy runs up, but is scolded by Rudie to beat it, but not before handing him a business card. After the tornado dissipates, the sky rains down in a shower of jellybeans. Love gives Yummy Bear a lesson that "just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should." As Mauve ends her coverage of the festival the jelly-bean obsessed man jumps in front of the camera, interrupting her and yells "JELLYBEANS!". Quotes *Loud Guy: JELLYBEEEEEEAAAAAAANS!!!! ---- *Music: I'm going to go Musicnado on that bear '' ''proceeds to lasso a rope and throw it on Yummy Bear, but she gets thrown across the city. A bus arrives in front of the girls and Music dismounts it. *Music: Ok, time for plan B. knuckles Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes